


Jealousy Consumes Him

by Thestarlitrose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a tease, Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Georgian Era, M/M, possessive Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose
Summary: Aziraphale plans to thwart Crowley's temptations at the upcoming celebration of the king. To his surprise, the temptations aren't quite what he expected. Jealousy and lust take over and Crowley learns just what happens when you tempt an angel to their breaking.





	Jealousy Consumes Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is consensual however, at some points Aziraphale does get a bit rough. This is not meant for anyone under the age of 18. like at all. 
> 
> Based on this Tumblr Post:
> 
> <https://aziraphalesrarebooks.tumblr.com/post/186434128258/imagine-its-the-mid-1700s-and-aziraphale-hears>

**1780**

It had been nearly 2 years since Aziraphale had heard anything from Crowley. It wasn’t uncommon, but since they had both made their homes in England, they usually ran into one another more often than not. There was a chance he had gone to make trouble in the colonies, it wouldn’t surprise him. Regardless, he was nearly sure he was back and already causing a stir.[1]

He had begun to hear rumors that the demon Crowley was back and had plans for the upcoming celebration of King George III’s rule.[2] While Aziraphale wasn’t exactly sure which side George belonged to, he could never pass up an opportunity to attend a party or to see his adversary.

What was he to do? Surely the Almighty would understand a bit of indulgence as long as he was there to save souls on her behalf he reasoned.

He simply must go, after all, he wouldn’t be doing a very good job if he didn’t at least attempt to thwart his nemesis. With his mind made up, he began thinking about what the demon could be planning.

By some miracle, an invitation happened to arrive for him the next day. His attendant had been instructed to procure for him a new formal suit made of only the best fabrics to wear to the upcoming event.

Two weeks later, he found himself preparing carefully for the celebration, he had yet to find out what Crowley was up to but was suspicious none the less.

It felt almost as if he was being set up for something, he briefly wondered if the demon had finally decided to do him in.

He hoped not, he quite liked the company when Crowley was around. Nevertheless, something felt off about the whole thing.

He looked in the mirror, admiring the way the suit was cut and how the materials flattered his form. He thought he looked dashing, he wasn’t sure why it mattered so much to him, or why the thought of Crowley appreciating his appearance made a warmth settle in his belly.[3]

He inspected his hair and coat once more before leaving for the evening, everything seemed to be in order. He hoped the night would end well.

He felt as if something important would happen tonight. There was an air of change about and he could not figure out why.

The palace in the evening light was breathtaking as usual, it was still fairly new as palaces were concerned, George had only recently bought it in ten or so years before. The Home itself being built at the turn of the century. He could tell from the sounds coming from inside that it would be a lavish celebration, full of people dancing, good spirits and even better food.

He was rather excited! His concerns from earlier completely forgotten as he made his way inside.

The palace was bustling with activity, guards carefully watching everyone who entered, carriages dropping their loads off at the front gates, there were men and women by the dozens, dressed in their best, with their cheeks flushed with excitement.

There was no sign of Crowley yet, he briefly wondered if he would show up at all.

He was nearing the front gate when he heard a few women gasp and a few men clear their throats.

He turned around and he swore time stood still, getting out of her carriage and looking every bit of sin incarnate, was Crowley.

He didn’t think she saw him, he had moved out of the way and into the shadows to get a better look.[4]

His chest was suddenly pounding, and he sucked in a deep breath.

She was beautiful as always, but tonight even more so. It made his heart flip and ache before he quashed it down.

Regardless of physical beauty, _Crowley was the enemy._

She wore a gown of deep red, nearly garnet. The bodice low and showing just the right amount of cleavage to make even the most devout man think twice. The trim of the gown was black, accentuating all her best features. Her lips were painted, and her fiery red hair had been pinned into curls down her back, reminiscent of their time in Eden. Her eyes were uncovered, a rarity these days. She must be using some sort of glamor he thought, while nobody else seemed to be reacting to her serpentine eyes, he _certainly_ was. He had forgotten how lovely Crowley’s eyes were, golden yellow, the color of summer and daffodils.

He hadn’t realized his mouth had dropped open until she began to walk seductively towards the entrance. He blushed, hoping she hadn’t noticed him yet. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, he was an angel of the lord! Not a human man to be tempted by the demon no matter how lovely they were tonight!

A pretty gown would be no match for him!

The sounds of gasps followed her through the entrance, he had wondered what the demon was playing at and now he knew. It was to tempt the entire palace into fits of lust!

He reluctantly followed her in, choosing a spot in a group to the side that was unlikely to garner attention from Crowley and her entourage. 

People were gravitating towards her, as if she were the sun and the other party goers had no choice but to follow her movements.

She had a large group gathered around her, she had them entranced. The people around her were utterly besotted and he could do nothing to stop it. Whatever she was saying, it seemed even the women were not immune to her wiles, as several of them blushed and ducked their heads as she whispered in their ear what he could only assume would not be fit for polite conversation.

The men were quarreling for the chance to speak with her, many of them noblemen, a few being nearly dragged away by their wives in anger.

As the night went on, his irritation with Crowley had risen. The feeling was crawling under his flesh, nagging at him, what was worse, he could do nothing to stop her. He was witness to all of those soul’s corruption and he could do nothing but watch.

The dances were beginning. What had been teasing, flirtatious interactions were now obscenely intimate dances with a parade of suitors, each doing their best to grope and touch her in as many ways possible.

It was a disgusting display he thought as he did his best to ignore the feeling gnawing at his insides. His eyes cold as he watched her laugh and caress other men. If he were anyone else, he would have thought himself jealous of their interactions with her, but he was an angel. The feeling in his bones, tearing at his insides was merely the feeling of losing against a crafty rival. Not envy or desire.

He had to stop himself from tearing her off the dance floor once as the King’s brother had very obviously placed one of his hands on her hip, much too low to be considered polite and would not stop attempting to cup her breast.[5]

Aziraphale, who was doing his very best to pretend he was not affected by this lustrous display, was sitting at a table, scowling more with each new suitor.

With the start of each new dance, regardless of who she seemed to dance with, she always made sure to catch his eye, smirking as she did.

At some point during the night, a young woman had come to sit with him, doing her best to flirt and convince him to have a dance with her or to perhaps take a stroll to somewhere _quieter_.

He looked up again, making eye contact with Crowley. She was teasing him, and it was _working_. He had long since acknowledged he was feeling a tiny bit of jealousy and maybe a bit more lust than an angel should feel.

He pushed those feelings down. Crowley would not win, he refused to allow a demon to best him.

He attempted to turn his attention away from the woman in scarlet to the young woman beside him. She was a pretty little thing, but she paled in comparison to Crowley. She didn’t stand a chance if he were being honest with himself.

Crowley who was currently taking a break from dancing, stood in the corner of the room with a drink in one hand, listening intently as a potential lover crooned in her ear, her other hand was gently curled around his arm.

The feeling of jealousy again rushed through his veins.

_Anger, lust, jealousy_

He had just about had it with the demon and her games, he flexed his hand, attempting to work out the feelings flowing through his body.

He was angry, how dare she behave this way?

How dare she attempt to make a fool of him?

With the next dance beginning, he pulled the woman up and out onto the dance floor. He did his best to keep his eyes on his partner but a vision in red kept pulling his attention away.

She looked pleased with herself. She was draped sinfully now over one of the seats in the corner of the room. Her entourage still around her, trying their best to win her attention.

Her eyes were on him. Lips quirked. He felt another pang of jealousy and a rush of arousal and anger.

He gracefully bowed to his partner and went back to his chair.

He’d turned his attention to one of the king’s generals who was freshly back from the colonies and was giving him updates on what was happening over there. It did little to soothe the ache forming in his loins, though he did his best to ignore _that._

It was when she allowed her partner to nuzzle the flesh behind her ear that he had enough.

Unrestrained energy crackled in the air around him, she looked up at him, feeling him from across the room. She had the decency to at least look surprised briefly. He’d fallen into the temptation and jealousy had taken him. Avarice and lust for the demon won and he would claim his prize.

One moment she was in the arms of some silly gentleman and the next she was in his possession. His sea-blue eyes were on her golden ones, commanding the other to submit.

Crowley had never seen Aziraphale like this, it was both exhilarating and terrifying.

The humans around them seemed unsure of what exactly had just transpired, unaware of the gravity of what had happened but just assumed he was a jealous lover who had finally had enough.

“You tease me” he growled into her ear.

She giggled, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck, “Hm… was the plan. It sseems to have worked.”

He was angry now; this wicked show had been for him? To what end?

His fingers were leaving bruises where he held the demon. He vaguely realized the dance had ended and dragged her off the floor and out into one of the gardens behind the palace. There were few people out, it was a cool evening, and many preferred the warmth of the palace.

They were alone in the darkness and away from prying eyes.

Aziraphale slammed her into one of the walls of the palace and held her there, body pressed tightly against the other, unsure of what to do next.

His anger was fading into what was certainly lust.

He wanted to possess every inch of her. Claim her until every trace of another man or woman was gone and all that remained was him.

He wanted to fuck her until any being that had come before him or afterwards would pale in comparison.

For a moment, she looked scared.

Their eyes met and the thin barrier of desire broke.

He pressed into her further, painfully, one hand in her curls the other bruising a hip. His lips pressed tightly to hers, his tongue dominating her mouth and stealing her breath.

She tried to take control, the hand in her hair tightened and held her firmly in place.

He placed hot kisses down her jaw, scorching her cool flesh.

She tilted her head to the side, lost in the feeling of him. His scent and warmth overwhelming her senses.

He gently kissed the juncture of her neck before biting down. She cried out in surprise, it hurt but in a very delicious way. His hand had traveled from her hair and was currently on her breast, rubbing circles around her nipple through the thick fabric. The scratches of his thumbnail sending jolts of desire to her womb.

In hindsight, she hadn’t expected this to work as well as it had. It was torturous, she needed more. He was teasing now, the harshness gone, replaced by light touches that caused her to shiver but desperately want more. So much _more_.

She tried to touch him, but he pinned her arms back down. He briefly looked up, and very firmly said “no”, before continuing his ministrations.

She groaned.

“You’ve kept me hard in my britches all night, dear. It’s only fair,” He kissed the top of her cleavage, “to make you,” he bit down, “the same.”

He was doing something lovely with his tongue on her clavicle. “Now, how should I take you my dear?” he murmured.

He pushed his arousal into her, the thickness of his cock pressing against her through the many layers of her gown.

Suddenly it was all too much for her. She whimpered, needy, _aching._ “Shall I rip this lovely gown, turn you over and fuck you here for all to see? Hm?” he tugged on the gown for show.

He moved his hand up to stroke her cheek. “Shall we return to my quarters where I take you in my bed?” She whimpered, “hm, my dear.” He tutted, “In my bed?” his hands returned to her breast, “shall I strip you down and tie you to the posts? Perhaps those pretty little lips of yours could be put to good use?” She sobbed against him, her arousal was burning through her hotter than the hellfire that had damned her.

“Would you like that? To be helpless, tied to my bed with my cock in your mouth?” his eyes were on hers, knowing and proud. She may have started this game, but it was his to finish now and she was at his mercy.

“do you want me to cum in that pretty little mouth of yours? To spill myself into your throat? Or would you like it in that lovely cunt of yours?” Crowley moaned low in her throat, she was sagging against the wall, thankful he was pressed against her otherwise she was sure she would fall. His arms were strong and bruising and it all felt so good.

He pressed his lips to hers, tongue flicking out to dance with hers. Static, the world changed. His scent assaulted her nose, the smell of him was overwhelming.

He stood back, dropping his arms, she stumbled. No longer being held up by him, her knees were weak, and her body felt like jelly.

He paced around her, she felt like prey.

“Now, I do believe you are wearing too much my dear.” He was methodical in his undressing of her. Gentle, but firm, teasing but sweet. He lavished each newly uncovered piece of flesh with attention. Sucking, biting, kissing and licking. Claiming it as his own.

He cut the laces of her corset, uncaring whether he ruined the item.

Aziraphale thought she looked quite the picture, wanting and waiting for him. It briefly occurred to him that she looked angelic, lips swollen, vibrant red curls spilling down her shoulders, eyes bright and golden with nothing but her thin white chemise to cover her. It reminded him a bit of the robes they wore once upon a time in heaven.

Her confidence had long since faded, she teased, always had. It was easy to do and quite effective in securing souls for their master. The one thing she had not done, was to allow it to go this far. So here she was, chest heaving, aroused with a very powerful angel about to take her. Her nerves were creeping in. What had seemed like such a good idea before, now left her terrified.

There was little she could do to hide how vey much she loved him.

He was an angel, he would know.

He stepped forward, his mouth once again on hers, hands on her breasts, kneading the soft flesh. He was softer now, she wasn’t sure when he had removed his coat or his shoes.

He ripped the cloth she was wearing, allowing it to tumble down her shoulders, piling in the floor beneath them. His fingers sought the space between her dark curls, rubbing at her clit, a finger, then two slipped inside her. Rubbing until she came against his hand, face buried his shoulder, hands grasping at his arms to stay afloat.

She hadn’t expected him to be so gentle once he reached this point. The candlelight flickered, she looked into his eyes and was surprised to see the lust and anger replaced with something so very different. It burned her.

He pushed her against the side of the bed, allowing them both to fall into the center. He pressed a kiss to her temple, then kissed her neck. She could feel him now, pressed against her. She opened her legs, cradling him between her thighs.

In the millennia she had known him, she had always known she loved him. Never expected anything of this sort to happen. She knew that in the morning, they would likely go back to being Crowley and Aziraphale, never to speak of this moment again. But at this second, as he pushed into her body, the feeling of overwhelming rightness and love washed over her. He felt like heaven and tasted sweeter than any confection ever could.

It felt as though they were moving together for an eternity and passed by quickly all the same. His grip tightened on her hips, pushing himself harder and deeper into her body. He buried his face in her neck, her red curls tickling his nose, and he came. Hard.

The feeling was too much for her and she followed suit. He stayed inside of her, holding her tightly, not wanting the moment to end just yet.

Peace and satisfaction washed over them, lulling them into slumber, bodies entwined, holding the other tightly.

In the morning, she would be gone with nothing but the scent of her on his sheets.

The next time he saw Crowley his hair was cut short and he wore dark lenses over his eyes.

He’d briefly wondered if it had been his imagination, had it even happened at all?

It would be nearly 250 years later that Crowley would be in his bed again, or rather, he was in Crowley’s bed, exhausted from the day but unable to sleep, worried what tomorrow would bring.

[1] He notoriously had been involved with the happenings in Boston Harbor, he hadn’t meant for it to go quite that far but had enjoyed the chaos all the same.

[2] Aziraphale bless him, wasn’t always the most aware of his surroundings. So, when he heard two demons whispering in the alley near his home, he’d stopped to listen, completely unaware that the two demons were just Crowley.

[3] This often happened when thinking of his adversary, though he could never pinpoint just why.

[4] She did see him and was thrilled to have the desired effect on the angel. He’d never expected this.

[5] She was beginning to think this wouldn’t work. He’d been glowering at her for the entire evening but had yet to step in.

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt Requests or to Just follow me, [Click Here](https://aziraphalesrarebooks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My first attempt at writing smut, how'd I do?


End file.
